Spook Off
Spook Off is the third episode of Season One, and the Halloween special, of Hotel SBFW. It was written by PrimitiveSponge129. Synopsis Primitive and Purps compete in a pretty brief Halloween profile pic competition between themselves. Plot begins Dan: What the hell? You said you would write about our argument Primitive! It lasted like 2 seconds! Primitive: I'm a lazy pile of shit. Dan: Extend it. Matchy: That's what she said. Dan: Says you, Matchy. Matchy angrily walks away. Primitive: No worries, I'll try extending it in-(he tips out a page of a calendar saying September 30th, that now reads October 1st) October? Dan: Wait… uh… but didn't you publish the episode in October 2nd? (The calendar now reads October 31st) Primitive: WHAT? HALLOWEEN? Skeletons pop out of nowhere and play "Spooky Scary Skeletons" on trumpets. Out of nowhere, Travis comes by naked. Primitive: WHA-TRAVIS? WHY ARE YOU NAKED? Travis: This is my Halloween costume. Primitive: Oh, like SBFW Go? Travis: What do you mean? This is completely original! Primitive: Nevermind that. Why are there cum stains on the floor? Travis (nervously): Well. Dylan is... uhhh... masturbating at home now. Jacking off to Vanessa. Primitive: Oooookkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyy. Purps: 27. Primitive: wha Purps: I said I was gonna make the best Halloween profile pic on time for midnight in 27 language. Primitive: WHAT. NO YOU WON'T. I WILL. Purps: Good luck. Crazy: I have a very well thought out profile pic already. (He holds it up to them) Primitive: That's just Hoopla Fish with various fish eye effects on him. Crazy: o Primitive: No matter, as I will make the best profile- Garfield: Feed me. Primitive: o. This will be hard. I have a cat to take care of. Cicicicity (Cici): Don't bother, then! Primitive: I don't recall anyone asking for your opinion. Cici: o. Garfield: Don't bother. I'll just raid your fridge. (Cut to Primitive missing various Halloween parties just to draw the most awesome Halloween profile.) (Meanwhile at Travis' hotel room, he's having an awesome Halloween party) Vanessa: Travis, why are there cum stains in the hallway? Travis: Kiss me and I will tell you. Vanessa: wha Jasbre: Gee, I wish Prim was here. He's missing the big "Duck Contest"! Bot: It's "Dick Contest" Jasbre: wha Travis: Yeah, Prim is missing all the fun. He's missing my favorite game: Pin the Tail on the Ass. (He holds up a tail attached to a thumbtack and puts on a blindfold. He heads closer to a poster with a donkey on it (which is obviously for Pin The Tail on the Ass) but heads closer to Bot) (He pins the tail on Bot's ass, and obviously Bot yelps in pain) Travis: (takes off the blindfold) wha Primitive is still drawing the profile. Primitive: These episodes are just getting lazy. (Bot comes in with the tail still attached to his ass.) Bot: Primitive, what's taking so long? Primitive: I just finished… (Bot smiles) Primitive: ...the rough sketch (Bot frowns) Bot: Can you at least take off this tail from my ass? Primitive: How'd it- Bot: Don't ask. (He yanks the tail off of Bot's ass) Bot: Okay, thanks. (He goes out) Primitive: Hm, I wonder how Purps is doing? (Meanwhile Purps is also at the Halloween party flirting with some ladies.) Kelpy: Are you flirting, Purps? Purps: Yes. Kelpy: With who? Purps: These ladies. Kelpy: What ladies? (Purps looks back, and the girls are actually imaginary.) Purps: I'm lonely. (Primitive is watching SpongeBob, specifically ScavengerPants, and he pauses it when SpongeBob and Patrick are dancing. He then goes back to drawing.) Primitive: It's not going to be scary, but it'll be something. (Time Card: 8 AM) Purps and Primitive are both done their profiles. Primitive: And here you go. (He shows him the profile) Purps: That's amazing, but compared to mine… (Purps shows his, and it's way better.) Primitive: Damn it! Looks like you beat me. (Garfield comes and eats it for some reason.) Garfield: You're out of food. Primitive: Well, now that you have no more profile, I win. Purps: Touche. Primitive: But weren't you at the party? How'd you draw it? (Flashback of Purps going on Google and searching "awesome halloween profile" and printing the first result.) Purps: Ehhh… I drew it at the party. Jasbre: That's nothing. Check out MY profile! (He shows them his profile, which is so amazing there is no word for it) Primitive's jaw drops. Purps: Is there supposed to be a punchline? Jasbre: I don't think so. But for now… Everyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Primitive: And Christmas is coming! (Everyone looks at Primitive and the episode ends.) The credits music is Spooky Scary Skeletons (The Living Tombstone Remix) Trivia * This episode was originally going to be released on October 31, 2019 (Halloween). * This is the first Halloween special of Hotel SBFW. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by PrimitiveSponge129